Cores Desbotadas
by Mari May
Summary: Nobu não consegue esquecer Hachi e lamenta pelo rumo que a relação deles tomou, num sincero desabafo. – Nobu & Hachi


Quando sua felicidade começa a depender de alguém cujo simples "oi" já faz valer seu dia, é porque tem algo errado. Mais precisamente, com o coração. Pois é ele que entrega nosso nervosismo ao bater mais depressa diante desse "oi".

Era assim que eu ficava quando comecei a me apaixonar pela Hachi.

Quando a gente se apaixona, tudo ao redor parece ganhar mais cor... Ainda mais se esse amor for correspondido.

Com a Hachi, posso afirmar que vivi os momentos mais felizes da minha vida. Eu tinha certeza que ficaríamos juntos para sempre. Mas eis que... O cruel destino apronta conosco.

E, então, nos separamos.

E aquelas cores todas começaram a desbotar.

A possibilidade da Hachi ter me traído com o Takumi me angustiava, e a idéia de ser pai sem condições de sustentar a Hachi e o bebê me apavorava. Eu não sabia o que fazer, o que pensar, NADA. Era como se tudo que eu e Hachi havíamos construído juntos começasse a desmoronar.

E, enquanto eu ficava inseguro e perdido, Takumi foi e fez o que eu deveria ter feito: estendeu a mão à Hachi.

Ele pode ter todos os defeitos do mundo, mas naquele momento foi quem a ajudou. E eu, impotente, tive que me conformar, vendo a mulher que eu amava sendo arrancada de mim tão repentinamente, e com meu possível filho...

Muitos se questionam quanto ao que é pior, amar e não ser correspondido ou ser amado e não corresponder. Mas também há algo doloroso que é amar, ser correspondido e... Não poder concretizar esse amor.

É um amor platônico daqueles que até se amam, mas algo os impede de ficar juntos. E é esse meu caso.

Anos se passaram, e hoje penso que deveria ter sido mais maduro naquela noite e escutado da Hachi se ela realmente tinha me traído. E, de qualquer forma, havia a possibilidade da criança ser minha. Por isso, deveríamos ter conversado direito e, se a gente visse que queria mesmo ficar junto, que valeria a pena, e ela dissesse que suposta traição havia sido um erro e me pedisse perdão... Não tenho dúvidas de que a perdoaria. E, então, eu deveria me comprometer a lutar para conseguir sustentar a Hachi e o bebê que estava por vir, mas eu estava tão atordoado que... Isso nem me passou à cabeça.

Como me arrependo disso...

Contudo, além da possibilidade da traição ter deixado meu coração em pedaços, o que o partiu mais foi ver a Hachi com outro, mesmo que parecesse ainda sentir algo por mim.

E eu sei que poderia ser a pessoa com quem ela está hoje em dia, se naquela noite tivesse tido mais atitude em vez de ficar sem rumo chorando. Porém, tudo aconteceu muito rápido, e aí já era tarde... Tive que guardar esse sentimento comigo. Hachi havia tomado a decisão dela, e seria egoísmo demais me declarar e pedir perdão por puro capricho, por pura vontade de tê-la comigo, sem poder garantir que poderia sustentar ela e a criança... Mas, se eu prometesse que iria me esforçar, ela poderia aceitar e voltar pra mim. Daríamos um jeito, nem que tivéssemos que morar com os pais dela por um tempo. Mas poderíamos dar um jeito, sim...

Só que de que adianta isso agora?

Tentei esquecê-la com a Yuri. E não vou negar que tivemos bons momentos. Mas eu nunca a amei como amei (e amo) a Hachi.

Ah, Hachi... Passamos um tempo apenas como amigos... Por que, então, isso teve que mudar? Por que você foi mexer comigo?

É difícil conseguir me conter e disfarçar esse inconveniente sentimento, que ainda perdura após tantos anos. Mas, pelo bem da amizade que conseguimos retomar e pelo casamento dela, que ela ainda quer manter, e pelos seus dois filhos, PRECISO me conter. E torcer por sua felicidade.

Seja feliz, Hachi. Mesmo que não seja comigo... Quero que seja feliz. A mulher mais feliz do mundo.

E... As chances são mínimas, mas como não custa nada sonhar... Se por acaso surgir uma oportunidade para voltarmos a ficar juntos, tenha certeza, Hachi: não hesitarei em te buscar. Pois só você é capaz de trazer aquele colorido de volta à minha vida.

Te amo.


End file.
